


Everything you think you know

by Rueis



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Skipping Class, some mentioned manami/karma but not really any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think they call this jealousy." "Do they?"—Karma skips class with Nagisa with the promise of stolen treats from Koro-sensei's stash, as well as to discuss strategy, but they end up discussing something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you think you know

**Author's Note:**

> set after episode 6 I guess. fluff, fluff tbh wee.

"Nagisa!" Karma called and he held one of Koro-sensei's frozen treats from the staff room. 

"You took another one of those?" Nagisa asked and mainly he wondered if Karma remembered Koro-sensei's "pampering" in retaliation. 

"Psst, wanna ditch Professor Bitch's lesson today?" Karma suggested and it was one thing of Karma ditching the assembly, but class? 

Nagisa wondered why this time—then again, he was a "bad boy honor role student" to which Nagisa laughs about. 

"What, why me though?" and Karma says it's because they can discuss about Koro-sensei though honestly he just wanted someone to eat these frozen treats with. 

"This ones for you actually," Karma said as he handed Nagisa the ice cream. 

"Besides, you can tell me how that kiss was from Bitch-sensei~" Karma teased though he laughed at the time upon thinking "yea get some Nagisa!" but in a way he was slightly jealous that it wasn't him kissing Nagisa. 

"So, come on then!" Karma then dragged Nagisa by the arm, leading him outside to the schoolyard. 

"Karma! We can't ditch class entirely—" and Karma shrugs it off, says it's fine, they're just taking a break, that no one will notice. 

Karma licks the strawberry ice cream. 

"I thought that was for me?" Nagisa asked and Karma shrugged, "it is, it is, here wanna try?" and of course Nagisa expected the cone itself not for Karma to crush his lips against his, pressing the strawberry taste against his lips. 

Nagisa licked his lips as the taste still lingered on his lips as he pulled away. 

"A better kiss than Bitch-sensei's, right?" 

Nagisa blinked still in a daze of what had just happened. 

"What about her chest? I mean you face planted into those." 

Nagisa's face reddened from embarrassment, and he coughed, "I thought you liked girls, Karma? You said you liked Manami?” 

Karma nodded but then Nagisa didn't get it, why did he kiss him then? 

"I'd date her and she'd help me make poison to kill Koro-sensei, not much else," Karma said and then shrugged and added, "and maybe kiss her, that too." 

"I get that but why did you..?" and Karma states it as clear as day "isn't it obvious? I had to show you how much of a better kisser I am."

That and he was jealous but he’d never openly admit that.

"Understand now, Nagisa?" Karma asked as he then handed the half-unfinished cone to the blue haired boy.

"Here, I took it for you anyway so. We should help each other more often, Nagisa-kun," Karma mused as he walked away, hands in his pockets.

Help? 

They didn't even discuss any strategies or—oh, oh... that kind of help. 

Did Karma like him in that way? 

The way he implied it... he was jealous of how Bitch-sensei had kissed him? 

"Sure thing, Karma!" Nagisa called because he knows Karma is as bright as ever, and the top in E-class for say, so of course he wouldn't mind teaming up with him, not at all, nor would he mind kissing him again, not one bit.


End file.
